Guide:Rules
See also: Differences between original version and US localization You will play the four heroes, Barbarian, Dwarf, Elf, and Wizard against Morcar (renamed "Zargon" in the US only). Dividing the spells There are four groups of Hero spells, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Each group contains 3 spells. The spell groups are divided between the Wizard and the Elf. The Wizard first chooses one of the four spell groups. Next, the Elf chooses one spell group from the three remaining. The two remaining become the Wizard's. For first time players it is suggested that the Elf take the Earth spell group and the Wizard take the Air, Fire and Water spell groups. Beginning a quest You will be given a goal that you must complete before you can successfully finish the quest. Your heroes usually start in a room with a stairway. This is also where you will end the quest. Your heroes will start with a weapon, a number of Body points and Mind points. Order of play In the table rules, play begins with the Hero seated to Morcar ("Zargon" in the US)'s left and continues clockwise. After all Heroes have completed their turns, it becomes Morcar's turn. On his turn, Morcar may choose and move any monsters currently on the gameboard. A good starting setup would be: * Barbarian * Dwarf * Elf * Wizard * Morcar ("Zargon" in the US) On any player's turn Players may do BOTH of the following on each of their turns: * Move * Perform an action Getting caught in a trap, drinking potions, and picking things up do not count as actions. They can be done at any time during your turn. Hero movement The number of square spaces you can move is determined by the roll of 2 six-sided die.You do not have to move the entire distance indicated by the dice roll. Then, move carefully along the corridors and into rooms square by square. When moving you cannot pass over monsters, through walls or move diagonally. You may only enter rooms through doors. You may not share a square with another Hero or with a monster.Exceptions: When on the stairs or in pit traps, sharing a square is permitted. Looking and opening doors As a Hero moves, he may "look" down a corridor or through an open door. Looking gives you the opportunity to see what is directly in your line of sight, such as closed doors. On your turn, you may move adjacent to a closed door and ask Morcar ("Zargon" in the US) to open it. Looking and opening doors are not one of the six actions. Jumping a trap A hero may attempt to jump a trap blocking his path. You must have at least two squares of movement left and land on an unoccupied square. Hero actions ;Attack : : You may attack any monster that you are adjacent to. You may only attack once per turn. Your attack strength depends on your attack weapon. Some weapons allow you to attack diagonally or from a distance. You may only attack with one weapon at a time. :The monster defends itself from an attack, but it has been killed when its Body Points reaches zero. ;Cast a Spell : The Elf and the Wizard may cast a spell instead of attacking. You may cast a spell at anything that the hero can "see", including himself. :"See"ing is defined as a straight, unobstructed line from the spell caster to the monster or hero. :A spell can be used only once each quest. ;Search for Treasure : Heroes may search for treasure in any room only once, and only if they are uninhabited by monsters. Some rooms may have a special treasure others may have hazards or Wandering Monsters who immediately attack. If you search for treasure without first searching for traps, you will spring the trap. ;Open a chest : In the original version (Europe & South America), it is implied that a hero must be standing next to a chest in order to open it. : In the US version it is enough to be anywhere in the room and search for treasures. ;Search for Traps and Secret Doors : There are four types of traps: pit traps, falling block traps, spear traps, and chest/furniture traps. They can be found in both rooms and corridors, but they are hidden. If a hero move onto a square containing a trap, he will automatically spring the trap, possibly suffering body damage. Once you have discovered a trap, you can jump the trap or disarm it. : Secret doors are hidden portals that cannot be seen until you search for them. : You may search only if the room or corridor is uninhabited by monsters. ;Disarm a Trap : A discovered trap can be disarmed. To disarm a trap your hero must have a tool kit unless he is the Dwarf. :If you are successful the trap is considered gone. If you are unsuccessful you have sprung the trap and suffer body damage. ;Passing an item : If two heroes are next to each other, either an equipment card or an artifact card or a potion can be passed from one to the other one. : This rule was introduced in the US-only expansion sets. Traps ; Pit Traps : A pit trap is a covered hole in the floor. Once a trap has been discovered a hero may be able to jump the trap, or on his next turn disarm it. :If a hero moves onto a pit trap square he has sprung the trap, and suffered 1 Body Point of damage in the fall. :Once in the pit, you may search the pit for treasure or secret doors. You may also attack and defend, but with one less combat dieAs a Hero, your minimum attack or defend strength is always 1 combat die, even if the pit penalty would reduce your dice to zero.. You can move out of the pit on your next turn. ; Falling Block Traps : Springing a falling block trap causes the ceiling to collapse. Roll 3 Combat die to determine the amount of damage. For each skull rolled the Hero suffers 1 Body Point of damage. You may not roll Defend Dice. Once a falling block trap is sprung the path is now permanently blocked and cannot be disarmed or jumped. You must decide to move ahead or back to an empty square. Your decision is a critical one. You could become trapped forever, or cut off from the rest of the Heroes. ; Spear Traps : Once a spear trap is discovered, it is automatically disarmed. In the US localization, a hero has to jump it or disarm it instead. :If a hero springs a spear trap, he rolls a combat die and suffers 1 Body Point of damage if a skull is rolled. The spear trap is now gone forever and the square can be moved onto safely. ;Chest/Furniture Traps : A chest/furniture trap can be a variety of things, including poisonous gas, poison needle, explosive latch, or a shooting dart. : Once a chest/furniture trap is discovered, a hero may attempt to disarm it. If you open the treasure chest (US version: if you search the room for treasure) before searching the room for traps, any chest/furniture trap will be sprung. The consequences of this is different for each trap. : In the original version, chest traps are usually disarmed upon discovery. In the US localization, heroes have to disarm them; if you successfully disarm the trap, the trap is removed and it is safe to search for treasure. Morcar's turn Only after all four Heroes have taken their turn it is Morcar's ("Zargon" in the US) turn. Morcar may then move every monster currently on the map. Like Heroes, monsters may move and perform an action or may perform an action and then move. A monster cannot move part way, perform an action and then finish its movement. Each monster may perform one of the following actions: * Attack * Cast a Chaos Spell Monsters may not search for treasure, search for secret doors, move or attack diagonally, pass over heroes, move through walls, or open and close doors. Monsters also do not spring traps. Monsters with enough movement squares will always successfully jump a trap. If a monster voluntarily falls into a pit they suffer no damage. Monster movements Each monster has a maximum movement per turn. Monsters do not have to move the entire distance indicated on their Monster Card. Monster actions A monster may attack any hero that it is adjacent to. A monster may only attack once per turn. A monster's attack strength is based on natural abilities and does not depend on a weapon. When a monster attacks the hero is able to defend himself. Cast a Chaos spell Morcar ("Zargon" in the US) may cast a spell instead of attacking. Only certain monsters can cast spells indicated in the Quest notes. A monster can only cast a spell on a Hero it can "see". Once a spell is cast it is unusable for the remainder of the quest. Dead heroes Heroes die when their Body Points reach zero, and he does not have a Healing Spell or Healing Potion to save himself. When a hero dies a new hero will take his place in the next quest. All of his armour, weapons, and treasure can be claimed by another hero in the room with him. If no other hero is with the dead hero when he dies, his possessions are claimed by any monster in the room, it may not however, use them. A hero may escape death by immediately drinking a Healing Potion or if he is a spellcaster with a Healing Spell, and has not already performed an action on his turn, he can be healed by casting the spell on himself. Another Hero cannot save a fellow Hero with a spell or potion. It will be too late. Ending a quest To successfully complete a quest you must achieve the goal of the quest and return to the stairway. There is usually a final treasure or reward for successfully completing a quest. If all four heroes die you failed the quest. Between quests Your heroes' Body and Mind points are restored. All spells are returned to the Wizard and Elf. You may also take a trip the armoury and purchase new weapons and armour with the gold coins you have accumulated. Visiting the armoury You may collect valuable treasure, such as gold coins, during a quest. Between quests, you may use gold coins to purchase powerful weapons and armour from the Armoury. These weapons allow you to increase your attack and defend strength, and may also give you unique combat advantages. For instance, daggers and crossbows can attack a monster from a distance. Some long weapons allow you to attack diagonally. Notes Rules